


Legacy

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Kirk has inherited one of Pike's legacies: a medical android that seems to be somewhat malfunctioning.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike (Past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455254) by [KYotodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo). 



The same afternoon he was assigned a five-year misson, Kirk recieved a call from an officer of the Starfleet legal department. He blinked after the officer declared her intention.

"I what?" Asked Kirk slowly.

"You inherited an asset from Admiral Pike, Captain Kirk," the officer repeated patiently, "Pleace confirm your acceptance or renunciation of the inheritance."

Kirk read the will on his PADD. Like all officers as well as Kirk, Pike updated his will every six months, using the standard Starfleet template: Cash for Starfleet's Veterans Charitable Fund, other assets left to the nearest blood relative, and so forth. Except.

_The DRN series M-PT27 android in my name will be left to James T. Kirk._

"Why?" murmured Kirk. Ever since Pike found Kirk in that bar back in Riverside and challenged him into Starfleet, they had met in Pike's office from time to time, discussing Kirk's studies and ambitions. But that's all. He never invited Kirk to his house (or dorm), nor did he ever talk about his life (or lack of). Even during the talk they had in a bar before Pike's death, which is the only time they didn't meet in Pike's office, they talked only about starships and captaincy.

What the hell does an android have to do with his captaincy?

The officer didn't answer. Kirk shook his head before accepted this asset by signing his name. "Thank you for your cooperation, Captain Kirk," said the officer, "It will be delivered to your appartment in four hours."

And that's why hours later, Kirk found a plastic bag in front of his door. He dragged it in, unzipped the plastic bag and found a vivid face inside. Its pupils were dilated, resembling the eyes of a corpse. What's worse, it was wearing civilian clothes instead of those simple _bags_ that comes with those androids. Kirk grimaced and dragged it out. Its limbs were stiff and joints were tight. Even worse.

Kirk looked around his tiny single apartment before put the android on the bed. He grabbed his PADD and opened the webpage of DRN androids. He poked the android in the temple as the Q&A page required. A blue light flowed from Kirk's fingerprint to android's body; it opened its eyes and poped up. 

Kirk took a step back, crossing his arms in front of his torsso. The android turned its head evenly from side to side before met Kirk's eyes. It blinked. Kirk raised his brows expectantly.

"I might throw up on your shoes," said the android.

Kirk slowly dropped his eyesight and reviewd the Q&A page, according to which the android was supposed to recognised the one who waked it and asked for his/her name. Kirk looked back at the android, which was stumbling into the washroom.

Kirk slowly drew his brows together before shook his head, again. He folded the plastic bag and tucked it into his closet. The sound of retching from the bathroom made him sighed. He flipped out a glass from the cupboard and poured a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" Kirk asked as he walked into the bathroom.

The android made a muffled sound which could be either "m'fine" or "fuck off". Kirk tapped its shoulder, and the android raised its head. Its eyes were not red and its face was not pale, but Kirk was all too familiar with this look, the one he sawed too many times in the mirror after woken from a nightmare. 

He passed the glass to the android. It closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't drink."

"Not even alcohol?" Kirk joked lightly, putting the glass on the sink.

"Don't work," said the android almost disappointedly. It staggered up and washed its face before turned to Kirk again with a blank face. "Leonard," it held out its hand, which was hesitantly took by Kirk. It's large and warm, the skin was so smooth that it almost felt like real skin. "Jim." He whispered.

The android nodded and surveyed him. "So what's wrong with you? Atrophied muscles? Damaged nerves? Or broken bones?"

"What?" Kirk furrowed his brow in confusion once again. "No, I'm fine."

The android raied an eyebrow. "Then why am I here?"

Kirk shrugged. "I don't know. Pike left you to me."

A muscle on its face - does it really has this kind of stuff? - jerked a little, before it nodded and said, "Right. You can return me to the company. Can probably get a fifty percent refund. A little extra money and you can buy a nice companion."

"I thought that kind of android are the most expensive ones."

"Yes, they are," said the android, "and I'm the most expensive one among them."

Kirk thought for a moment. "You're a companion?"

The android rolled its eyes. "Read the instructions, will you? Companions are expensive for their ability of 'emotional communication', while DNR androids are designed to have soul, which is far more valuable. Not to mention that I'm euipped with medical skills."

"I can see that you are emtional," said Kirk. The android shoot him a glare. Kirk leaned back against the sink and stared down at his shoes. He huffed and noticed that the android has a nice smell. The smell of cologne on Pike's still-warm body. "What brand is that?" He asked.

"This?" The android tugged at the collar of his leather jacket. "Chris brought it for me. I can check the brand if you wish."

"No, I mean the cologne."

"It's Chris's, too." the adroid said. Is Kirk imaging things or is its voice really getting softer? The android turned and leaned against the sink, just like Kirk. A faint glow emerges on its face, which is a sign of running the built-in program. The glow dimmed quickly and the android told Kirk, "I just sent you the purchase link."

In the living roomg, Kirk's PADD alerted. He didn't get up to check it though. Instead, he asked, "Did Pike go shopping?"

"No!" The android barked out a laugh. "He would never."

"Then how did he buy your clothes?" Kirk raised his fingers and tapped on its jacket. It put its palms on its chest, and the corner of its mouth arched. For a moment it just stood there and smiled, not moving a single muscle. Kirk waited in silence.

Finally, it broke the silence. "It was his birthday," it said quietly. "I convinced him to go out for a diner, and we went to the College Street for he loved being surrounded by cadets. He picked a Thai restaurent and ordered some fried rice, you know, those dishes with too much oil an salt and somehow you human kind just can't stop loving it." It wrinkled his nose. "It's his birthday so I said nothing. I had to taste it first, of course, to make sure that nothing will confilcted with the medication he was on. He almost finished it when a six-year old child at the next table came running to me and asked me why a robot eat."

Kirk looked at it, it was almost glowing with happiness. "I was going to talk shit like allegeries and medications and right life styles, when Pike put down his sppon and said, _It's because he wants to._ And the kid said, _So he's a greedy gut, right?_ and Pike, the bastard, said, _Yes! Don't be like him, will you?_ "

It rolled its eyes fondly, and Kirk can't hold back his smile. "What's next?" He urged.

The android turned his face toward Kirk, its eyes hid in the shadows of his brow bone. "After the dinner, he asked me to push the wheelchair to a nearby clothing store, saying he's going to buy himself a birthday gift and -"

"Wait, wait," Kirk raised his hand and interrupted, "You just said he don't go shopping, right?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's shopping!" The android crossed his arm in fake annoyance. "He just wallked into the store, pointed at the models, and told the clerk _Take these outfits in his size._. The poor clerk was like," it brought its hands to its chest and pinched its voice, " _Do you mean in your size, sir?_ , and Pike looked straight into her eyes and said," It stood straight, narrowed its eyes and stared into Kirk's eyes, wearing the exact expression Pike had when he walked into that bar four years ago. " _I mean his size, **clerk**._"

The last word was delivered as a perfect copy of the single word **Cadet** Pike often used to imply that **you'd better listen and obey or you'll be destroyed**. Kirk burst into laugh while the android relaxed a little. "Poor thing. She ran away immediately, and only dared to come over to measure my size ten minutes late. " 

Kirk tilted his head back and laughed out laud. At some point the android turned to him completely, its eyes still held a hint of smile. Kirk struggled to calm down and melt its gaze.

"Tell me more, " he said hoarsely.

"Sure thing," Its voice was no better.

By the end of the night, Kirk had came up with a nickname for the android: Bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for your reading. My mother tongue is not English and I have no beta. If you feel confused, or find a bug(I'm sure there're a lot) please kindly tell me. Thank you very much.
> 
> I'm not sure whether there's more chapters. Should I add some more chapters, they will be talking about stories of McCoy and Pike. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this piece. Let me know if you enjoy it or if you ship McPike <3


End file.
